Ye Shall Receive
by ChiaroscuroEffect
Summary: Spain's having a little bit of an issue asking for what he wants. Romano is…well, actually very patient. Go figure. Spain/Romano/Spain.


**Ye Shall Receive**

ChiaroscuroEffect

Rating: M

Summary: Spain's having a little bit of an issue asking for what he wants. Romano is…well, actually very patient. Go figure. Spain/Romano/Spain.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Spain had never considered himself easily embarrassed. That had always been Romano, so flustered by public affection, by being called "lover" or "boyfriend", to little presents and being cooked dinner and soft warm kisses. Romano was the one who hesitated to ask if he wanted to go out, the one who sometimes couldn't spit out the loving words he wanted to say.<p>

In bed, Romano lost all of that inhibition. Spain was like that too, sex was something natural and loving and shouldn't be something to be ashamed of.

Except when the talk turned to him bottoming. Then he blushed as badly as Romano ever did, and couldn't find words. It wasn't that he didn't like it, because he did.

He really did. Being trapped under the warmth of Romano's body, feeling him inside and out…being loved like that was amazing, and the only thing that stopped him from wanting it that way more was that it felt just as good to be the one on top, Romano willingly giving himself up. Sometimes he just wanted one more than the other.

It was just…that talking about what he wanted when he was bottoming made him feel like he was doing something wrong. That he wasn't _supposed_ to want it. It was embarrassing to admit it when he did, and as for the other, very private fantasies he'd had, it was even worse, and they were saved exclusively for times that Romano was away.

Like…the one where Romano fingered him until he came. There was something terribly embarrassing and _wrong_ about it, and Spain thought it had something to do with the fact that he was both bottoming, in a way, and also being selfish and not doing anything for Romano to make him feel good, as well as some holdover from the years he'd spent thinking enjoying such things made him the weaker partner. On the other hand, imagining Romano's long, slender fingers finding and abusing his prostate over and over was undeniably arousing.

So maybe it was something he should ask about.

The perfect time to bring something like that up was after afternoon sex.

Curled up nice and warm, sated and satisfied and a bit sleepy, that was generally when most of their sharing moments happened. They were too busy during the week, so they only had the chance for nice, leisurely sex on weekends. Weekday sex was nice, but it was often hurried and non-penetrative, hands and mouths and curl making up for it.

Romano was happy to tell him anything if he asked (and he did, because it was sexy as hell and sometimes led to another round), and sometimes Spain shared too, but he'd never brought up anything where he was submissive. So this was new.

He'd topped, and now Romano was holding him, his head resting on the other man's shoulder. "Mmm…I wish we could play around more often. You're so damn good with your hands."

"Oh? It really doesn't matter…it's good with you no matter what we do." He felt Romano's arms tighten around him, and he knew without looking that he was probably turning a bit red, and that his curl was in the shape of a heart. He smiled into the Italian's shoulder, nervousness melting away in the face of Romano's own struggles with being open.

"Sweet bastard," Romano eventually said, but he let Spain snuggle closer.

"Hey, Roma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…I mean…I want to…" Never really eloquent at the best of times, Spain lapsed into a frustrated silence. Was this how Romano felt trying to talk about his feelings?

He felt the soft touch of fingers in his hair.

"You can tell me. I won't laugh at you or anything." His lover's voice was brusque but soft, and Spain risked raising his eyes.

Romano's curl was still a heart, and his lips twitched upward. "Bastard, your eyes are huge. What, did you think I'd be mean about you not finding words? Hell, I do it every time I try to say I l-l…Iloveyou."

"I love you too, Roma," he said automatically. "I just…it's weird."

"Weird how? Like…fetish weird?" Fingers still moved through his hair, and Spain relaxed into the touch as much as the searching words.

"I don't think so. I just…" He heaved a sigh. "You know when you're…preparing me…"

"Yeah."

"Um. That. But…just that."

"You want to come from my fingers in you?"

Spain felt the blush on his cheeks. "Um. Yes. It just…sounds like it would be good. Maybe. I don't know."

"Mmm." Romano turned on his side, the better to kiss him. "If you enjoy it, I bet it'd be hot to watch you get off like that."

"You don't think it's…"

"It's pretty tame, really. I mean, I was half-afraid you were going to come out with like…hardcore bondage or something. I know you like being tied up." Spain brought his arms up to wrap around Romano, whose hands were still busy stroking his hair reassuringly. "I'd try it if you wanted it, but I like that kind of thing a lot lighter. Same with the masochism. A little biting, a little spanking, a little pulling on restraints until your wrists chafe…not so much whips and chains and spikes, you know?"

Spain wriggled into a more comfortable position, his interest piqued. Romano sharing also potentially embarrassing sex stuff was more reassuring than he'd thought it might be. "You like spanking and stuff like that?"

"Yeah." Romano shrugged, like the admission didn't cost him anything. "Giving and getting. I'd smack your ass any day of the week. Have I mentioned lately just how gorgeous a behind you have?"

"You could do that…before…y'know."

"Next weekend. We're out of the good lube."

Spain made a face. The not-as-good lube felt oily for hours after. "No rush. It's just…thanks for listening, and not laughing."

"Bastard," and Romano was all red again. "You do the same for me."

* * *

><p>The next weekend, Spain sat on the bed a little awkwardly. The good lube had been restocked. Romano was currently lying back, watching him.<p>

"You look a little nervous, bastard…you know your safe word?"

"Yeah, Roma." He leaned over and took Romano's hand in his, stroking his fingers over the knuckles. "I just…I don't know, it's not like we don't do this anyways."

Romano thought a moment. "Is it because I'm not getting off? And it's not a blowjob or handjob, it's kind of submissive…actually…is that it?"

"Is…is what it?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Romano sat up straight. "You don't want to feel that submissive."

"No, Roma!" Spain waved his arms. "It's not that! It's…" His lover raised an eyebrow. "It's…okay, it's kind of that. But I…" He was going to have to be so much more patient with Romano when he couldn't find words for his emotions.

"You want it?"

"Yes! But it feels so…"

"Wrong?" Romano nodded. "Is it in a sexy way, like…oh, I want it but I shouldn't, it's wrong? Or like in a guilty, I shouldn't be taking this even though it's good?"

"A little of both?" Spain could feel his face redden.

Romano was silent for a moment. "Oh."

"What? Roma?"

"Fuck…" Romano put a hand over his mouth. "It's hot. It's…and you're all…and I want to _make_ you like it even though you're not really sure about this…fuck. I'm a bad person."

"You…you're turned on by it?" Spain stared at his lover for a moment, watching Romano bite his lip. "O-oh."

"Let me guess," the Italian said slowly. "Now you're turned on."

Spain nodded, sliding down onto the bed, pulling Romano down with him. "Yeah." His hands snuck under his lover's open top, stroking at the smooth skin of his sides. "Mmm…we can always make out some first, right?"

"Right," Romano agreed, straddling Spain's lean waist and leaning down for a kiss as the other man's hands explored his chest. "I want your shirt off, bastard."

"Yours too." Romano helped him pull off his t-shirt, and then shrugged off his button up in a smooth motion that made Spain's mouth water. "Come here, Roma…"

He was answered with a smirk, and Romano's body settling against him in all the right places, bare chests touching.

Long, lingering kisses made him melt, shifting under Romano, letting his hands drift where they would, up over smooth shoulders, into warm silky hair, then back down, to the curve of his lover's lower back, stroking down the bumps of his spine.

Romano smelled really good too, he noted, his face buried in the Italian's shoulder as he worked on getting both pairs of jeans undone. All warmth and spice and ocean, and he nibbled and sucked a love mark as he wriggled Romano out of his pants.

He was wearing boxer briefs, the kind Spain liked on him because they hugged Roma's slim hips and round ass and full cock so nicely. He leaned back for a moment to take in the full effect, coming to the forgone conclusion that he was a lucky, lucky man.

Romano grabbed his shoulders and flipped them, so Spain was on top. He wished he'd thought ahead and put on something a little sexier than boxers as his pants were stripped off.

"Fuck, you look good…" Romano grazed his nails over Spain's back. "Naked. Now."

He obeyed, sliding his boxers off. Romano watched him, and tugged him back close when he was done. "Mmm, mine, all mine," the Italian murmured from where he was placing wet kisses up and down his neck, reaching down to fondle his cock, making him buck a little into his lover's palm.

"Mmm…Roma…"

"Here…" He found himself coaxed into a position where Romano was sitting up against the headboard, his knees on either side of his Roma's smooth thighs. Romano's head was level with his chest, and he could feel warm puffs of air from him breathing. Warm hands were on his bottom, kneading, pulling the cheeks apart and pressing them back together, and oh, digging his nails in a little.

His erection pressed against Romano's upper abdomen, and he moaned softly.

"Should I tie your hands, or will you hold still and be good?" His eyes shot open (when had he closed them?) at the possibility.

It was a way out. It would be all Roma's fault, Romano would tie him up and touch him and while it was submissive it wasn't exactly voluntary, which made things more ok, in Spain's mind.

But…it would be so much better if he just…let it happen. Roma was willing, Roma was into the idea of giving him what he wanted. And what he wanted…

"I'll be good, Roma."

"Oh…? But you're already being bad," Romano said silkily. Spain was blank for a moment, before realizing that he was rocking his hips a little, so that his cock rubbed against the warm skin of Romano's chest.

"Sorry, Roma…" he murmured, one hand going to fist his arousal instead. "You just feel good."

The crack of Romano's hand on his ass surprised him. It didn't hurt, really, it stung a moment, and then it was gone, but he jumped a little all the same.

"Didn't say you could touch yourself either, bastard." Romano smirked up at him. "But I'll let you off easy. I can smack your pretty ass red some other time."

"You say the sweetest things, Roma," Spain laughed softly. Romano's smirk softened a little into a smile, even as he leaned down to run his tongue over the head of Spain's cock. The position looked awkward, but oh, the feel of his lover's hot wet mouth on him…

Romano reached up, one hand tangling in the back of his hair, pulling Spain in for more kisses. He was too absorbed in the taste of his lover's mouth to realize that Romano was coating the fingers of his other hand liberally in lube.

He wrapped his arm around Spain's hip, and ran his slick fingers down over the man's entrance, and then further, to tease his perineum, putting hardly any pressure there to tease the Spaniard.

"Roma…oh…you could have…ah, warned me…"

"Not as fun." Spain felt the kiss dropped on his shoulder, and forced his eyes open again. "I'm going to have you moaning my name once I get my fingers in. You'll ask for it again no matter how embarrassing it is, because it's just that good."

Spain felt himself flushing in arousal and embarrassment. Arousal won out.

Romano finished rubbing fingers over his entrance, and he could feel the ring of muscle there twitching. Then one of those long fingers was slid ever so carefully in.

"Yes," he whispered, as it was wiggled around inside. Then the second finger joined it. He had to relax a little, he was prepared like this often enough to loosen a bit when he needed to. He could feel it as he contracted around Romano's knuckles.

"Mmm," Romano bit at his nipple as he flicked the tips of his fingers inside. "You take them so nicely, bastard…I should reward you. Let's see if I can find your prostate-"

"Ahhhh!" Spain bit his lip after the embarrassing cry. He'd found it all right.

Romano smiled against his chest. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you enjoy this."

Fingertips rubbed against the spongy spot inside, and he squirmed, the arm wrapped around his waist holding him still. "Roma, oh, oh…"

"Tell me what you want, Spain," he heard, lost in the feeling. His cock was pressed against Romano's chest, and the warm friction wasn't helping him hold on. "More?" The fingers inside him shifted, pressed more fully against his good spot, being dragged over it slowly, over and over.

"Like that, oh oh yes, Roma, just like that, I…" He tilted his head back, thighs tensed, arms holding Romano tight to him. "I…ahhh!"

He came, one hand clutching Romano's shoulder, the other grasping at his hair. The fingers inside him kept moving, but slower and slower, until he was slumped over, panting a little, his lover's other hand stroking down his back soothingly.

Romano took his fingers back, lying back and dragging Spain with him. "Good as you hoped?"

"Mmmmm," Spain sighed contentedly. Romano snorted and used his clean hand to stroke the man's hair.

"Not that I want to disturb your afterglow, but can I get to my cock for a couple minutes to jerk off?"

Now that he thought about it, he could feel an insistent hardness pressing against his stomach.

That was easy enough.

He reached up, Romano realizing what he was doing too late to stop him. It only took a few long, teasing tugs on his curl before he felt Romano's hips buck up underneath him, and a wet spot form.

"You were close," he said in amazement.

"You looked really good like that," Romano murmured, content now to hold still. "So fucking sexy."

"Yeah…?" Spain reached for a towel to wipe off their stomachs, and then a sheet to snuggle them under. "Thank you, Roma."

Romano finished wiping off his slick hand and turned back to look at him. "What for?" He helped pull the sheet over them both, Spain wasn't giving up his position as human blanket.

"For being so patient," he said, bashfully. "And helping when I wasn't sure, and thinking it was hot instead of weird. I love you, Roma."

"I love you too," Romano said, and then slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he'd said it without stammering or anything.

When he looked back up, Spain's green eyes were glowing with delight. "Just for that, I'm going to kiss you until you can't see straight anymore."

Romano smirked.

"Bring it, bastard."

A/N: No one fell asleep this time.

I win!


End file.
